User blog:Tkid115/Five Night's at Munkee's Series Premiere: Episode 1: Position Open
'Theme Song' 'One Week Earlier:' ' ' ???: So....YOU wanna apply HERE? (Noah straightens his posture in his chair. He straightens his tie) (The man at the desk leans back in his chair. Upon close inspection, his name-tag reads "Barry Loyg. General Manager") Noah: 'Y-yes, sir....(looks around at the dingy, cobweb infested office). I-I will do whatever I can to get this job.... ''(shuffles in chair) (Barry sighs and pulls out a cigarette) 'Barry: '''Hey...got a light? ''(Noah, eager to get this job, took a lighter from his pocket and put it up to the end of the stick. He lit it) (Barry closed his eyes and took a long drag from the tobacco) 'Barry: '.....What will make me think you deserve this job? (Barry looks up at Noah) 'Noah: '''Oh...well...I'm very hard-working, won't miss a day in my life, and ''(chuckles) ''I'm eager to get payed! ''(Barry smirks at this comment and gives a small laugh) 'Barry: '....alright, kid. You're hired. 'Noah: '''Woah...really?! Just like that?! ''(Barry sits up in his chair and takes another puff) 'Barry: '''Well....there's not alot of people comin' in these days, y'know? Workers are pretty scarce around here after the...uh.... ''(Barry waves his hand, as to dismiss the thought) 'Barry: '''Well...we've gotten kind of a....reputation, if you will.... ''(He closes his eyes and sucks on his cigarette for about a minute. Noah shifts uncomfortably in his chair) '''Barry: ''(finally looking up) So...when can ya start? ''(Noah looks up, surprised) Noah: 'Oh...well.... I'm pretty much good for anytime- ''(Barry interrupts with a clap of the hands) 'Barry: '''Excellent! Could you start tomorrow night? We already got someone on day shift. '''Noah: '''Uhhh....that's fine, sir! Count me in! ''(Barry smiles and gets up from his chair. He walks to the corner of the room where a small file cabinent can be found. He opens the top drawer and pulls out a little golden badge) 'Barry: '''Hold out your hand, kid. ''(Noah does as told. Barry then places the badge in Noah's right hand. Noah looks down at it and and sees the infamous/famous logo of the restaurant and a title that reads "Security". Barry pats Noah on the back) 'Barry: '''Welcome to the night-shift, kid. Now, come on. Lemme introduce you to the place.'' '''Outside the office: Dining Room: (Barry opens the door for Noah and they both walk out of the office) Barry: 'Let me introduce you to the characters you'll be guarding. '''Noah: '''Oh, no, sir. I'm already familiar with the- ''(Barry holds his hand up) 'Barry: '''Let me show you them anyways. Follow me. ''(Barry leads Noah to the center of the room. He points to the stage. Standing on it, in all their glory, were the animatronics. From left to right, there looked to be a mouse dressed in gentleman's clothing, a monkey in a t-shirt and baseball cap, and what looked to be a lion dressed in somewhat of a safari outfit. Although he recognized these animals, they looked...horrible! Like they haven't seen a bath in YEARS! The lion's mane was fizzled up and patches were missing, the mouse's whiskers were bent and mangled, and all of their clothes looked ripped up and raggedy. Noah was....displeased) 'Barry: '''These fuckers are the ones you're lookin' out for. ''(Barry pointed to the middle animatronic) 'Barry: '''You know who THAT is. The freakin' name of the restaraunt! Bantha Munkee-dee....was never really my favorite, but eh. ''(Both chuckle) '''Barry: ''(pointing to the one on the right) That there is Breezy the Lion. You know...the safari one? ''(Noah nods) Barry: ''(pointing to the last one on stage) And that's Matty the Mouse. To me, he looks like he would be a douchebag type in real life. ''(chuckles).....there's also one behind the curtain (points to the side of the room where two purple curtains obstruct a room) but he only comes out for shows. The guys up here come off stages and give the kids pizza and crap. But you'll learn about that later from your higher up. (Noah smiles and nods) Barry: ''(looks at his watch) Shit, it's late! We should be getting out of here. Come on, kid. I'll see you out. '''Noah: '''Yes, sir. ''(Both turn around and head towards the front doors. As he is walking, Noah turns his head back to look at the animatronics one more time.) '' ''(He couldn't help but notice that they all looked as if their heads moved....to look straight at HIM.) Did you enjoy the first episode? Yes Meh No Would you take this job? Sure! Why not? Hell NO! Category:Blog posts